Pronome Possessivo
by Felias
Summary: Uma história sobre como Draco Malfoy conseguiu fazer com que Harry Potter se interessasse por gramática, em específico pelos pronomes possessivos.
1. PARTE I

_Apenas um absurdo que eu precisava escrever._

* * *

**Pronome Possessivo**

* * *

Harry nunca prestou muita atenção as palavras. Substantivos, verbos, conjunções? Esquece! Ele estava mais do que satisfeito em apenas conseguir ler e escrever razoavelmente bem, obrigado, qualquer coisa além disso considerava um esforço desnecessário. Não que Hermione concordasse com seus hábitos linguísticos e não que ela não tivesse se esforçado ferozmente durante os seus sete anos em Hogwarts na tentativa de adapta-lo a uma linguagem mais "culta".

Imagina, como se ele fosse alguma espécie de roceiro linguístico! Aliás, se isso fosse verdade Hagrid deveria ser considerado o quê? Um analfabeto funcional? O que provavelmente era a exata definição que Hermione dava ao pobre gigante.

Mas a verdade é que ele não tinha muito apreço pelas palavras e muito menos pelas regras de pontuação – _vírgula? Vírgula pra quê?_ Cá entre nós, qualquer coisa que envolvesse normas e especificações era para ele algo abominável, nada podia regulamentar seu comportamento, ele era um ser livre de amarras.

Só que se fosse analisar com mais profundidade o assunto ele seria obrigado a admitir que o seu descaso pela gramática vinha desde muito cedo, da sua infância. Nunca fora uma criança apaixonada por letras ou livros e cartilhas, apesar de ter passado parte de sua tenra juventude no armário embaixo da escada, com tempo de sobra para ler, sua felicidade sempre estivera focada nos breves momentos de ação, como, por exemplo, correr de seu primo Dudley para não levar uma surra.

Por isso foi com certo espanto que ele se viu pela primeira vez intrigado pelos pronomes, na verdade um tipo específico de pronome, os possessivos. E sim, ele sabia que os pequenos malditos eram chamados assim por ter tido um rompante de vergonha na cara e procurado as informações em uma das milhares de gramáticas que ganhara de Hermione na vã tentativa da amiga de fazê-lo se interessar pelo assunto.

Mas sim, pronomes possessivos. _Palavras que fazem referência as pessoas do discurso indicando uma relação de posse._ Resumindo, dizia quando algo era de alguém.

Entretanto aqui entrava algo curioso, ele, Harry, nunca tivera exatamente o hábito ou até mesmo a oportunidade de dizer que algo era seu. Pelo contrário, tudo geralmente pertencia aos outros. O pote de geleia de abóbora do café da manhã sempre era para seu tio Vernon. Os bombons de licor de menta eram a sobremesa da tia Petúnia. E os brinquedos, a televisão, as balas e chicletes, os livros, as roupas, as meias, os bolos, os passeios e até mesmo os remédios, tudo, tudo era de Dudley. Para Harry sobrava apenas os restos e o desconfortável colchão velho espremido no armário da escada.

Relembrando agora, a primeira coisa que ele pode verdadeiramente apontar como sua fora a varinha que comprara na primeira visita que fizera ao Beco Diagonal. Vinte e oito centímetros, azevinho e pena de fênix. Maleável. Fora o primeiro objeto que ganhara que não pertencera a Dudley ou fosse de segunda mão.

Mas novamente, era impossível dizer que uma varinha lhe pertencia, afinal é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo e não o contrário. Portanto o mais razoável não era dizer que a varinha era sua e sim que ele era da varinha.

Confuso, não? _Exato_! E era exatamente assim que ele se sentia.

Pensando mais a fundo, chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade de poder dizer que Edwiges fora sua. Mas a ideia de possuir um ser vivo o enojava, soava muito parecido com os princípios nebulosos que um bruxo das trevas cultivava. E era com essa mentalidade extremamente crítica que ele continuava avaliando a tal relação de posse.

Só que isso não explicava seu súbito interesse pelos pronomes possessivos, pelo contrário, transformava sua nova atividade em um hábito completamente alienígena.

A verdade é que tudo isso começou por culpa do Malfoy, e ele adorava culpar o loiro, afinal quem melhor do que o sonserino para utilizar com extrema familiaridade os pronomes possessivos?

A primeira vez que ele realmente de fato reparara em como o loiro apreciava os pequenos malditos, foi durante uma de suas costumeiras visitas aos aposentos de Draco na Mansão Malfoy.

Depois de longas horas de intensa _atividade física_, o que tornou extremamente difícil resistir a vontade de ficar estirado sobre a cama de lençóis de seda até recupera o fôlego, foi com certa fascinação que ele assistiu um Malfoy sentar-se recostado a cabeceira apenas para estalar os dedos de forma lânguida.

- O senhor chamou o Dipsy, mestre Malfoy? – imediatamente, o elfo mais esquisito que Harry já vira em toda sua vida – _com uma capa verde ( Sim, uma capa!) e shorts de brim_ - surgiu provocando uma discreta trepidação no silêncio do quarto.

- Sim, Dipsy. Traga minha sobremesa – Draco instrui de forma displicente, acenando impaciente com uma das mãos, fazendo com que o elfo se apressasse em desaparecer para atender o pedido de seu mestre.

- Sobremesa? – Harry perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, olhando para o loiro sem saber exatamente como interpretar aquilo.

- Sim, Potter, sobremesa – Draco respondeu com um sorrisinho zombeteiro de canto de lábios para rapidamente acrescentar – Não precisa ficar tão metido por saber que você foi o prato principal.

E aquilo arrancou uma risada estrondosa de Harry, que mesmo acostumado aos absurdos que o sonserino costumava proferir com certa regularidade, ainda tinha dificuldades em não se divertir com o que escutava.

Draco apenas revirou os olhos tentando disfarçar o seu próprio entreterimento, recebendo prontamente uma mordida inesperada de Harry, logo acima do quadril.

- Potter! – vociferou revoltado com a mancha vermelha que imediatamente maculou sua pele alva – Olha só o que você fez!

- Isso é para você aprender a não me chamar de comida – Harry respondeu prontamente, sentindo-se bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Bufando contrariado, Draco limitou-se a capturar a varinha sobre o criado-mudo, movendo o objeto em gestos circulares sobre o inofensivo machucado, fazendo surgir uma camada suspeita de creme sobre a pele ofendida.

- A única coisa que eu aprendi – o loiro resmungou depois de um longo tempo, bastante concentrado na tarefa de garantir que sua pele não ficasse marcada – É que a minha comida, ao contrário das outras, morde.

E se Harry estivesse olhando na direção de Draco teria visto como os olhos do rapaz brilharam de forma maliciosa ao dizer isso. Porém, o moreno preferiu expressar sua indignação com um beliscão na parte externa da coxa esquerda de Malfoy, mas o gesto foi repelido e rapidamente formou-se um emaranhado de corpos que durou por alguns breves minutos, fazendo com que a varinha do loiro voasse para o outro lado do quarto, de deixando Potter a mercê de Draco, que agora o prensara sobre a cama, sentando-se confortavelmente sobre seu abdome.

- Pelo jeito você é um homem difícil de ser saciado, hum? – Harry perguntou ofegante ao notar a posição na qual eles estavam, aproveitando a liberdade das mãos para apertar com força as nádegas do loiro.

Um arfar discreto escapuliu dos lábios de Draco e imediatamente o sonserino aproveitou o fato de ter apoiado as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry para fincar com gosto as unhas na pele morena.

Potter deixou escapar um gemido rouco que qualquer outra pessoa interpretaria como de dor, mas Draco não era qualquer um.

- E você tem um fetiche por violência – o loiro retrucou, movendo os quadris um pouco mais para baixo, até sentir que de fato Harry não estava assim tão cansado a ponto de não poder participar de um novo round.

- Hummm, pensei que você estivesse esperando a sua tal sobremesa - Potter murmurou um pouco cego pelo desejo, segurando Draco pela cintura com firmeza enquanto iniciava um movimento suave com os quadris.

- Sobremesa, que sobremesa? – Malfoy grunhiu um pouco sem ar, inclinado-se sobre o corpo moreno com claras intenções de iniciar um beijo.

Mas foi neste exato momento que Gipsy resolveu retornar de sua viagem a cozinha da mansão, fazendo com o que estalo de seu aparecimento reverberasse no quarto e parasse Draco antes que ele iniciasse qualquer tipo de contato mais elaborado com Harry, algo que envolvesse lábios e línguas.

- Porque você demorou tanto? – O loiro imediatamente perguntou, afastando-se de Harry e tornando a se sentar recostado a cabeceira, nenhum pouco preocupado com seu estado de nudez.

O grifinório não soube dizer o que mais o deixou surpreso, se era o fato de Gipsy não se importar nenhum pouco de vê-los em uma situação tão íntima ou se era o súbito desinteresse que Draco estava demonstrando, sendo que um segundo atrás o loiro estivera pronto para literalmente cavalgá-lo.

Mas sua indignação foi interrompida pela voz esganiçada de Gipsy, que parecia extremamente chateado com a pergunta do mestre.

- Mestre Malfoy gosta de suas frutas descascadas e picadas, então Gipsy teve que cortar e picar tudo. Mas Gipsy cortou o dedo e havia sangue, sangue por toda parte. E Gipsy teve que pegar outra fruta e cortar tudo de novo. Gipsy sente muito, muito mesmo.

- Okay okay, eu já entendi – Draco resmungou impaciente – Me dê isso aqui! – continuou gesticulando para a pequena travessa que o elfo doméstico segurava como se fosse algo mais precioso do que a sua própria vida.

Ainda trêmulo, Gipsy entregou o objeto nas mãos do loiro, começando imediatamente a puxar de forma violenta as próprias orelhas.

- Pare com isso – Draco ralhou, para a surpresa de Harry – Acidentes acontecem. Volte para a cozinha agora, se eu precisar de alguma coisa irei te chamar.

Aquilo pareceu acalmar um pouco o elfo, que ainda agarrado as orelhas apenas piscou os olhos muito grandes, agradecido, desparecendo imediatamente.

- Odeio quando ele faz isso – Malfoy resmungou, apoiando a travessa no colo e rapidamente capturando um pedaço de fruta.

Harry se virou para encará-lo, abismado.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou com a boca cheia e uma cara de poucos amigos.

O moreno deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar o sorriso que ameaçava erguer o canto dos seus olhos.

- Você. Nunca pensei que logo o grande Draco Malfoy ficaria incomodado com o comportamento masoquista de um elfo doméstico.

O loiro apenas revirou os olhos.

- Devo estar convivendo demais com a Granger – respondeu com um dar de ombros, abocanhando um novo pedaço.

Harry apenas mordeu os lábios e franziu o cenho, reparando pela primeira vez a forma gulosa com a qual o loiro comia as lascas de fruta e ficando excitado com a mera visão dos lábios rosados e suculentos de Draco.

Percebendo a atenção que estava recebendo, Malfoy tomou o cuidado de diminuir a velocidade na qual comia, passando a levar com certa vagarosidade a fruta até os lábios, só para sugar o pedaço com excessiva delicadeza e depois mordê-lo com gosto.

- Draco – Harry chamou, a voz rouca e carrega de significado.

- Harry – o loiro respondeu divertido, erguendo os olhos acinzentados na direção das iris verdes do outro bruxo.

- Isso que você está comendo – o grifinório começou com dificuldade, erguendo-se um pouco na cama e ficando de bruços, o peso do corpo apoiado nos cotovelos – É o quê?

- Abacaxi – Malfoy respondeu prontamente, satisfeito com a reações que estava provocando no companheiro.

- Hummm – Harry deixou escapar dando a entender que estava realmente interessado na fruta, só para em seguida erguer uma das mãos na direção da travessa, recebendo imediatamente um tapa – _Ouch_! – exclamou mais assustado com a atitude brusca de Draco do que com a dor do tapa.

- _Meu_, Potter! Este abacaxi é _meu_! – o loiro retrucou de forma feroz, agarrando-se a travessa como se ela fosse um bote salva-vidas.

- Merlim! – Potter retrucou escandalizado, tão chocado com aquela atitude que o desejo que sentira pelo sonserino minutos atrás havia literalmente evaporado – Bastava dizer, não precisava tentar arrancar a minha mão fora.

- Não seja exagerado, Potter, foi só um tapinha de nada – Draco respondeu displicente, tornando a comer outros pedaços de frutas mas sem deixar de encarar de forma ameaçadora o moreno.

- _Eu_? Exagerando? – Harry resmungou irritado, observando a atitude quase infantil do outro bruxo.

Mas Draco não se dignificou a responder, ocupado demais com o seu maravilhoso abacaxi.

E esta foi a primeira vez que Harry se deu conta em como Draco Malfoy levava a sério as coisas que ele poderia dizer que eram dele.

E foi assim que sua obsessão pelos pronomes possessivos teve início, porque devia haver alguma explicação lógica para o loiro utilizar aquelas palavras com tanta intensidade e frequência. E de verdade, qualquer coisa relacionada a Draco era estranhamente fascinante.

* * *

_Sim, eu dei o nome de um teletubbie para o elfo._

_E para quem não sabe o abacaxi é uma das frutas mais caras na Inglaterra._

**_Espero que tenham gostado, semana que vem tem mais. (=_**


	2. PARTE II

_O absurdo continua._

* * *

**Pronome Possessivo**

* * *

A segunda vez que Harry notou como Draco adorava proclamar possuir algo, Harry não soube definir se aquilo o deixava irritado ou perplexo.

Depois de um longo dia de trabalho na Academia de Aurores, somado a diversos hematomas em seu torso e um braço quebrado em recuperação, o que ele mais queria era ir para casa, tomar um banho bem quente e quem sabe ser mimado pelo companheiro loiro.

Lógico que a parte de ser mimado por Draco era pura alucinação, do jeito que o sonserino era ele corria sério riscos de ter seu corpo cansado atacado por uma nova leva de machucados devido a sua irresponsabilidade com relação a sua própria vida no campo de batalha. Por que claro, obviamente Harry era vidente e conseguia _adivinhar_ quando um comensal surgiria do nada e tentaria arrancar seus intestinos com uma faca.

De todas as formas, a opção de ir para casa estava descartada, infelizmente o Ministério marcara para aquela noite um coquetel de arrecadação para algo provavelmente idiota e ele, como líder de um dos mais famosos esquadrões de aurores, e mais importante ainda, sendo indesejavelmente o garoto propaganda daquela espelunca, tinha uma participação compulsória.

E não, Draco não contribuira nenhum pouco para deixar aquele futuro evento mais agradável, aliás o loiro transformara sua vida em um inferno alguns dias atrás obrigando-o a sair para comprar roupas de gala decentes, porque de acordo com o mesmo se ele continuasse vestindo as mesmas coisas puídas em público acabariam confundindo-o com algum mendigo.

E ali estava ele no vestiário da Academia, após um banho doloroso– _seu braço ainda pulsava devido aos efeitos colaterais do feitiço que o medi-bruxo lançara para colocá-lo no lugar_ – e uma enxaqueca infernal, lutando ferozmente para entrar na roupa de gala mais justa que já vestira em toda sua vida.

Bufando com irritação ao tentar inserir as pernas úmidas na calça, agradeceu aos céus por não haver mais ninguém no recinto, senão acabaria sendo motivo de piada por longos anos. Harry Potter, _o_ _Menino-que-não-entrava-na-calça_. Argh.

A batalha continuou por mais alguns segundos até que ele, com a ajuda de alguns pulinhos desengonçados, conseguiu ajustar a maldita ao redor dos quadris, não sem ser premiado com uma onda insuportável de calor devido ao esforço.

Sentando-se por alguns segundos para poder recuperar o fôlego, se perguntou se estivera louco ao aceitar a ajuda de Draco para comprar roupas. Por mais evoluido que fosse o senso fashion do sonserino, aquele tipo de moda que o loiro defendia com todas as forças mais parecia com métodos de tortura.

Recostando a cabeça contra a parede, um pouco tonto, fez uma anotação mental de comer algo o mais rápido possível, porém seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando passos indicaram que alguém adentrara no vestiário.

_Ótimo_, era só o que faltava, uma testemunha para o seu sofrimento.

Mas o desgosto durou por pouco tempo, sendo substituído por uma onda de pavor ao ver que virando o corredor e caminhando em sua direção vinha nada mais, nada menos, do que Draco Malfoy, todo pomposo com um sobretudo escuro que tentava esconder uma roupa de gala grafite. Por alguns segundos a visão do corpo delineado do loiro destacado pelas roupas perfeitamente justas fez com que Harry salivasse, mas o momento desapareceu depressa quando o moreno notou a expressão de desgosto na face do companheiro.

- Sabe, Potter, minha intuição estava certa ao dizer que você iria se atrasar para a festa, mas bem, eu nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que eu o pegaria dormindo de qualquer jeito em um vestiário.

Suspirando cansando, ele apenas se limitou a se sentar de forma ereta, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

- Draco, agora não – pediu em um tom de voz derrotado, só para fechar os olhos, remover os óculos e massagear o ponto firme entre suas sobrancelhas.

Um silêncio carregado recaiu sobre o vestiário e por um instante Harry achou que o loiro teria algum tipo de piti e começaria uma discussão, por isso se supreendeu ao ouvir o tom gélido que o sonserino utilizou ao tornar a falar.

- O que significa isso? – e Harry precisou recolocar os óculos para poder _enxergar _para onde Draco estava apontando.

Infelizmente era para o seu braço enfaixado.

Mordendo o lábio inferior ele cogitou não responder, em ser pretencioso pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas sejamos francos, Draco tinha total controle sobre ele, ele estava definitivamente perdido.

- Então? – Malfoy pressinou com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

Soltando um gemido carregado de sofrimento devido a discussão que estava por vir, Harry tentou responder da forma mais simples.

- Um comensal qualquer achou que seria divertido me atacar com uma faca pulando de uma sacada.

E isso foi o suficiente para fazer o loiro erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

- Entendo – foi o que Draco disse em seguida, para logo acrescentar – mas eu estava me referindo ao trabalho pavoroso do medi-bruxo, era para o seu braço ter sido curado instantaneamente.

Aquilo só fez Harry franzir o cenho.

Suspirando impaciente, Draco passou a vasculhar o bolso do paletó em uma busca desenfreada por algo desconhecido e Potter se contentou em observá-lo em silêncio.

Alguns minutos depois ambos assistiram a mão alva retirar com delicadeza um pequeno frasco marrom do interior do que Harry considerava ser um bolso sem fundo.

Sem perder tempo, Draco se aproximou do moreno e o mesmo, por alguns instantes, ficou receoso de que fosse levar alguma espécie de tapa ou algo do gênero, afinal, aquele era Malfoy e se tinha algo que ele sabia sobre o loiro era que este era imprevisível.

Ignorando toda a turbulência que dominava os pensamento do companheiro, Malfoy perguntou com displicência:

- Deixa eu adivinhar, Robson? – e aproveitando a surpresa do grifinório Draco se ajoelhou sem encará-lo.

- Sim – Harry respondeu em dúvida, observando o outro bruxo abrir o frasco com habilidade e aproximá-lo de seu braço – Ei, o que é isso? Tem um cheiro esquisito! – exclamou desconfiado, afastando o membro das garras alvas com unhas perfeitamente manicuradas.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não seja um bebezão – e sem esperar por uma resposta agarrou o punho moreno com inesperada delicadeza, murmurando rapidamente um feitiço para que a faixa se desenrolasse e caísse no chão formando uma pequena pilha.

- Draco – Harry chamou em tom de aviso.

- É só uma poção anti-inflamatória – o loiro respondeu sem prestar muita atenção, agora ocupado em despejar o conteúdo marrom sobre a região ferida, massageando vagarosamente.

- E porque diabos você carrega algo desse tipo no bolso do casaco? – o moreno questionou surpreso.

Draco não respondeu imediatamente, olhando fixamente para a camada brilhante de gel sobre o braço moreno. De repente uma sensação prazerosa de gelado começou a se espalhar pela região que recebera a poção e Harry, surpreso, deixou escapar um gemido de contentamento. Como era bom não sentir mais aquela dor irritante.

- Só você mesmo para ficar gemendo por coisas tão simples, Potter – Draco zombou, sem deixar escapar a oportunidade.

Ainda nas nuvens com o alívio provocado pela substância, Harry limitou-se em murmurar um bem humorado _Vá para o inferno, Malfoy!_, o que fez Draco prontamente sorrir com um dos cantos dos lábios a medida que se erguia e guardava o frasco no bolso.

- E para sua informação, Testa Rachada, não é por escolha própria que carrego uma poção anti-inflamatória. Tendo você como companhia constante sou obrigado a manter um pequeno arsenal de poções curativas, afinal todo dia você resolve quebrar, cortar ou luxar algo.

- Ei! – Harry exclamou indignado, também erguendo-se, para logo em seguida perguntar sem graça – Será que você não tem nada ai para enxaqueca também não, hein?

Apertando os olhos com uma expressão nada amigável, Draco o encarou por alguns segundos, só para sacar com habilidade um novo frasco do bolso e extendê-lo na direção do moreno.

- Obrigado – Potter agradeceu erguendo a mão para apanhar o objeto só para ver o loiro afastá-lo no último segundo.

- Ah, ah, ah. Não tão rápido, mais tarde você terá que me pagar apropriadamente por isso – Malfoy comentou com uma expressão séria.

- Como se eu já não pagasse todos os dias – Harry resmungou com impaciência, só para ser supreendido por um beijo inesperado e levemente violento do loiro.

Sem ter tempo para se preparar, o moreno se viu prensado contra a parede enquanto os lábios de Draco abriam caminho por entre os seus. Relaxando ao se acostumar com o contato, ele retribuiu o gesto com o mesmo fervor, não perdendo tempo em afundar ambas as mãos nos cabelos platinados muito bem penteados, só para deixá-los perfeitamente bagunçados. Essa travessura lhe rendeu uma mordida forte no lábio inferior.

- Hummm – ele gemeu de dor, aproveitando para retribuir puxando com força os fios loiros.

O gesto só fez com Draco se afastasse um pouco, puxando-o contra si, para logo em seguida jogá-lo com força contra a parede, os corpos colados e ele definitivamente sem fôlego.

- Mais tarde isso vai ter troco – Malfoy sussurrou com a boca ainda presa a dele, para logo em seguida lamber com delicadeza a ferida aberta pela mordida.

- Vou aguardar ansiosamente – Harry respondeu com um sorriso matreiro, empurrando o sonserino com força na altura dos ombros.

Draco cambaleou um pouco para trás, mas logo recuperou o equilíbrio, sua imagem que minutos antes se encontrava imaculada, agora estava carregada com uma aura devassa devido as suas bochechas rosadas, seus lábios avermelhados e seus cabelos apontando para todos os lados.

- Vamos andar logo com isso então – o loiro comentou, entregando finalmente o frasco com a poção.

Enquanto Harry destampava o vidro e bebia seu conteúdo, Draco aproveitou para se aproximar e começar a difícil tarefa de abotoar as calças do moreno.

- Vendo você nessa calça é que eu consigo me lembrar do porquê de ainda estarmos juntos – o loiro comentou com uma expressão de desejo, só para fazer o moreno erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

- Só por isso? – Harry questionou em tom bem humorado, fazendo Draco se afastar com um ar misterioso.

- É, e umas coisinhas mais.

A resposta fez o grifinório gargalhar, agora muito mais disposto uma vez que a enxaqueca rapidamente desaparecia.

* * *

Harry definitivamente deveria ter comido algo antes de aceitar uma taça suspeitíssima que um dos lacaios do Ministro lhe estendera logo após uma cansativa sessões de fotos. Claro que o fato dele ter entornado o líquido rapidamente também não ajudara a evitar seu atual estado de embriaguez, mas sério, aquilo estava beirando ao ridículo.

Tudo começara com uma leve tontura que o fez cambalear, indo parar em cima de um bruxa desconhecida. A mulher, apesar de ter quase voado para trás com o peso de seu corpo, pareceu não ficar nenhum pouco ofendida com o contato físico e se ele estivesse relativamente sóbrio teria ficado incomodado com a forma esquisita que a mesma segurara – na verdade agarrara – um de seus braços.

- Oh, está tudo bem, Sr. Potter, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, me chamo Adelia – ela anunciara com uma risada cristalina e ele foi obrigado a apertar os olhos para enxergá-la nitidamente.

Mas suas tentativas de se desvencilhar da mesma a medida que novamente pedia desculpas foi infrutífera e ao menos que ele fosse indelicado e fizesse um escândalo, parecia impossível arrancar a mulher que agora estava literalmente pendurada em seu bíceps esquerdo como se este fosse um bote salva-vidas.

E mais importante, _onde diabos estava Draco?_

Porque o maldito desaparecera convenientemente quando o Ministro e um fotógrafo haviam se aproximado dele, o traidor.

Porém, enquanto ele procurava por uma cabeleira loira pela multidão, uma nova taça pareceu surgir magicamente na mão contrária ao braço que a bruxa estava agarrada. E, oh céus, como ela falava, e era impossível aguentar aquele falatório sem alguns goles de álcool.

E foi assim que em menos de cinco minutos ele entornara outras três taças de uma bebida desconhecida, mas quem poderia culpá-lo?

Depois de um bom tempo, vários cumprimentos de pessoa desconhecida e novas tentativas frustradas de se livrar da mulher sem realmente arremessá-la contra algo, ele finalmente se deu conta de que não estava bem, de fato estava totalmente bêbado.

E para piorar, se é que podia ficar pior, a tal Adelia tinha plena consciência disso.

Tentando não sair sambando pelo salão ou cair em cima de alguma mesa, se bem que isso seria uma oportunidade maravilhosa para se livrar da bendita, ele finalmente teve que dizer:

- Não me sinto bem, acho que preciso me sentar um pouco.

Qualquer pessoa normal o teria acompanhado para um lugar mais arejado e procurado ajuda, mas não Adelia, pelo contrário, ela pareceu interpretar aquela frase como alguma espécie de código para arrastá-lo para um canto mais privado e abafado.

Com a visão turva, as pernas levemente amolecidas e um raciocínio lento, foi impossível para ele evitar que ela o puxasse pelo salão. Em poucos segundos, ou mais, ele já perdera a noção de localização e estava sentado confortavelmente em um sofá de couro, bastante macio, com Adelia ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

A situação seria no mínimo bizarra se ele não estivesse tão tonto.

- Sabe, _Harry _– sim, porque agora, por algum motivo, ela fazia questão de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome – nunca pensei que teria a oportunidade de ficar a sós com você.

E ele teve que conter uma risadinha maléfica ao ouvir isso, porque era tão clichê e imensamente broxante.

Mas Adelia interpretou a curvatura de seus lábios como um sinal verde para prosseguir com as investidas e segundos depois Harry sentiu o hálito quente da bruxa roçar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Oh, Merlim, aquilo definitivamente estava saindo de controle!

- Hum, Amelia – ele tentou chamar, fazendo-a parar no meio do caminho do que parecia ser um provável _chupão _em seu pescoço.

- Adelia – ela o corrigiu em um único fôlego, e ele sorriu sem graça ao vê-la se afastar de si com cara de poucos amigos.

- Adelia– dessa vez repetiu corretamente, tentando soar como se estivesse se desculpando – veja bem, eu não acho que seja adequado continuarm-

Mas não pode concluir seus pensamentos porque a bruxa aproveitou este exato instante para sair do sofá e sentar diretamente sobre o seu _colo_.

- Tem certeza? – ela questionou fazendo biquinho e Harry corou até os últimos fios de cabelo.

- Er – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu proferir quando ela pressionou o busto avantajado contra seu rosto.

Por alguns instantes ele acreditou piamente que iria sufocar, o que era ridículo, contudo seu pânico inicial rapidamente desvaneceu quando uma voz conhecida se destacou contra a música do recinto e os gemidos pavorosos da tal Adelia.

- Ei!

E aquilo fez a bruxa parar imediatamente o que estava fazendo, seja lá o que você, Harry não poderia dizer exatamente já que estava sendo aniquilado por um par de seios.

- Posso te ajudar? – Adelia questionou e Harry teve que admirá-la por manter a compostura, principalmente por reconhecer tarde demais que quem se aproximara fora nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Sim, claro que pode – o loiro respondeu de forma mortal e o moreno conseguia imaginar perfeitamente a expressão assassina que o loiro assumira – Você poderia começar tirando as garras de cima do que é _meu!_

Adelia pareceu genuinamente confusa por alguns instantes, mas captando o alvo do pronome possessivo, decidiu fazer algo que nenhuma pessoa sã faria, erguer-se e desafiar Draco.

- Desculpe, _querido_ – ela começou em um tom adocicado – mas Harry aqui não parecia estar nenhum pouco incomodado comigo.

Aquilo fez Malfoy literalmente rosnar e sim, o grifinório tinha certeza de que fora exatamente isso que o loiro fizera, porque agora, sem a presença sufocante do busto de Adelia ele podia finalmente observar a cena bizarra que se desenrolava diante de si.

A bruxa, satisfeita com a reação que arrancara de Draco, fez menção de se aproximar novamente dele, mas o sonserino foi mais rápido e a agarrou com firmeza pelo braço.

- Oh, eu acho que não. Na verdade eu sugiro que você dê as costas e saia daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Ai, você está me machucando! – ela exclamou indignada.

- Não, _querida_, eu só estou começando a te machucar – Draco grunhiu entredentes, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- Okay, okay! – Adelia resmungou removendo o antebraço do aperto firme das mão do loiro – Por Merlim, bastava pedir com jeito, hunf.

Malfoy limitou-se apenas em assisti-la se afastar e aquilo rendeu para Harry uma bela visão da região traseira do loiro, coisa que ele imediatamente sentiu-se motivado a comentar se o loiro não tivesse escolhido este exato momento para se virar e encará-lo com uma expressão no mínimo furiosa.

- _Harry James Potter! –_ e ao ouvir seu nome completo ele arrepiou em antecipação.

- Hum, presente? – ele respondeu completamente intoxicado, o mundo rodando ao seu redor.

Draco pareceu ser pego de surpresa com a voz arrastada do grifinório, demorando alguns segundos para responder.

- É impressão minha ou você está bêbado? – Perguntou por fim, aproximando-se do moreno com extremo cuidado.

- Oh, que nada, só foram algumas gotinhas – Harry respondeu com uma risada idiota, fazendo Malfoy bufar.

- Engraçado, essas gotinhas foram o suficiente para você sair agarrando qualquer velhota na festa.

A palavra velhota pareceu deixar o grifinório mais sóbrio.

- Draco, eu não agarrei ninguém, eu quase fui é _estuprado_! – corrigiu indignado.

Malfoy não se conteve e deixou escapar uma meia gargalhada.

- Por uma velhota!

- Merlin! Você não vai me deixar esquecer isso, né?

- Lógico que não. Ela tentou te sufocar com os próprios seios.

E ao lembrar o ocorrido de minutos atrás Harry apoiou a testa na palma das mãos, inebriado. Draco aproveitou o momento para se sentar ao seu lado, passando um dos braços por sobre seus ombros de forma possessiva e murmurando com suavidade em seu ouvido:

- Talvez eu devesse tatuar na sua testa: Propriedade Privada de Draco Malfoy.

E Harry, bêbado como um gambá e envergonhado com toda a situação só conseguiu responder um fraco:

- É, talvez você devesse fazer isso.

O que deixou Draco satisfeito como um gato diante de uma bela lata de sardinha.

- Oh, Potter, você nem imagina com o que eu vou te sufocar quando chegarmos em casa.


End file.
